


Chapter2 分院仪式

by Otteon



Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gloria Burke is the original female character.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otteon/pseuds/Otteon
Summary: Gloria成为老师参加分院仪式。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Harry Potter&Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger&Ron Weasley
Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752952





	Chapter2 分院仪式

到达霍格沃兹以后，Gloria首先到达了自己的宿舍——一个典型的、斯莱特林风格的宿舍。传统的四柱床、挂着绿色的丝绸帷幔，床罩上有着银色丝线的刺绣，还有银色的灯笼从天花板上吊下来；还有巨大的实木衣柜和一直到天花板的书架。盥洗室内有一个巨大的浴缸，看来可以舒舒服服泡一个热水澡了，Gloria心想。

放置好自己的行李，把猫头鹰安置的猫头鹰棚后，是时候出发去大礼堂准备参加分院仪式了。为了显得更加正式一些，Gloria换上了一条黑色的巫师长袍，虽然她平日里更喜欢穿一些麻瓜的休闲衣服。

到达大礼堂，Gloria突然有些胆怯，但是她看到了她的魔药学教授Horace Slughorn，也是斯莱特林现任院长。由于Gloria在学生时期的出色表现和优越的血统，她十分受Horace教授的赏识。此时，Horace教授已经有些微醺，正笑呵呵地招手让Gloria入座。

看到熟人，Gloria的心情稍稍得到一些缓解，她笑了笑，走到Horace身边坐下了。

“怎么样小明星（Gloria在拉丁语中是荣耀的意思，再加上她平时十分出色耀眼，所以Gloria在学生时期有个广为人知的绰号叫小明星），来教书开心吗。” Horace笑着问她。

“也许吧，我还没有尝试过，不知道能不能让学生们满意。”

“不要怕孩子，我第一年教书的时候也是毫无经验，你看我现在也教了几十年了，大家都是从头开始的，不用紧张。” Horace愉悦地笑了起来“来喝杯酒，提提兴致，别把自己搞得压力太大了。”

Gloria笑了起来，举起酒杯将其一饮而尽。确实，没什么可烦恼的，尽力将知识传授给学生们就好。

“噢这酒可真不错，下次我的俱乐部聚餐的时候我也要来点这个酒。” Horace意犹未尽地砸了咂嘴。这时，Mcgonagall教授走来了。这么多年来，她依旧是那个公正、无私、果敢的令人尊敬的教授，这一点在Gloria心中从未改变。

“很高兴你能来Gloria，希望你能在霍格沃兹工作愉快。那么，现在，分院仪式就要开始了，我们做好准备吧。” Mcgonagall教授热情地对Gloria说道，带着她一贯的雷厉风行的作风。

很快分院仪式就开始了，新生们带着好奇与激动，推推搡搡地排好了一条长队。在最前方的高凳上，那顶无数大名鼎鼎的巫师戴过的分院帽正静静地立着，一如以往的睿智。

“……，赫奇帕奇”

“嗯让我来想想……拉文克劳！”

一位位新生带着喜悦和期待走向各自学院的长桌，高年级的同学对他们的到来表示热烈地欢迎。

“Rose Granger Weasley，让我来看看，格兰芬多！” Rose带着一副本就该如此的表情，到格兰芬多的长桌坐下了。

“Scorpius Malfoy，嗯……Malfoy家的孩子，毫无疑问，斯莱特林！”这位内敛的男孩朝着Albus笑了笑，走到斯莱特林的长桌坐下，这两个男孩似乎已经在火车上结成了奇妙的友谊。

终于，到了Albus Severus Potter的顺序了，大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter的儿子，大家都屏息以待。“Albus Severus Potter，” 分院帽摇头晃脑地念出这个名字“你好像与你的父亲并不相同，让我来看看……”

“斯莱特林！”在众人的惊疑和窃窃私语中，Albus面色苍白地走向了斯莱特林的长桌。

“嘿，我们在同一个学院了，这样很好，对嘛。”Scorpius努力想让自己的朋友开心起来。Albus对他回以微笑。

很快分院仪式就结束了，Mcgonagall教授示意学生们安静，她宣布她将不再担任霍格沃兹变形课教授这一职位，将由新来的Gloria Burke教授接替这一职位。Gloria站了起来，以她最优雅从容的姿态像学生们鞠了一躬，学生们都鼓起了掌，大多数都以好奇的目光打量着她，因为他们从未见过如此年轻的教授。不过大多数高年级的学生都认识她，因为在她们刚刚入学的时候，Gloria还没有毕业。

问候结束以后，Gloria坐了下来，Mcgonagall教授宣布晚宴开始，望不到底的长条桌上出现了热腾腾的烤鸡、晶莹剔透的果冻，还有甘甜的美酒。新生们对此感到十分新奇，而老生们则愉快的开始用餐，并且给新生一些耐心的指导，一如他们刚入学时受到的照顾。Gloria长长地呼出一口气，努力压下心中又涌起的紧张感，开始品尝这些美食。

晚宴结束后，各学院的级长将新生带到各自公共休息室以及宿舍，Gloria也回到了自己的宿舍。她疲惫地脱掉长袍，把自己扔进放满热水的大浴缸里，洗去这一天奔波的疲惫。她又想起了Scorpius，那个和他父亲一样有着忧郁气质的男孩，他似乎很不寻常，还有Potter家的孩子，竟然意外的分到了斯莱特林。Gloria不禁开始对接下来要开始的教学任务有些担忧，不过她做事一向都很优秀，这一定难不倒我，Gloria给自己打气。

把自己从浴缸里捞出来，换上舒适的睡袍，埋进丝绒的床里，Gloria习惯性地拿起一本书来看。是一本麻瓜的书。虽然出自纯血统家族，但是Gloria并不歧视麻瓜，以及那些混血和“泥巴种”，她甚至相当敬佩现任的魔法部部长Hermione，她在魔法方面十分出色，至少比她那血统更为纯正的Ron要好得多，在管理魔法部方面也十分尽责，不能说是十全十美但是也确实足够优秀了。

关掉灯，缩进舒适的床褥里，Gloria慢慢沉入梦乡，准备着新的一天的到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 自己随便写的，如果有想法也可以告诉我，有什么错误也欢迎指出。


End file.
